Identification documents include personally identifiable information about the owner of the documents. The nature of personally identifiable information can be confidential or otherwise sensitive. In some cases, the information may be targeted by bad actors in an attempt to commit identity theft or fraud. Accordingly, privacy laws can govern the digital storage of the information.